Dragnor
Dragnors are dragnorish. Introduction According to the old dragnorish tales, the Dragnor was created by the bestial god Boowoo, together with other beast-like creatures, deep within the Earthborn Mountain. Inside their mountain homeland, the Dragnor built the ancient stronghold of Mortkj, which is still the most important dragnorish city. However, after the defeat of the dragnor-dwarf alliance against the N'zavryn, many dragnors left their ancient homeland in the valley in hope to find a better place to live. Now a days, dragnors maybe also found in all the north of Baauhl. History : Main article: History Almost all history of the dragnor race happened inside the Deadwood Valley, and some other parts of Baauhl. The Wastelands War During the expansion of the N'zavryn empire, the dragnors had to leave their ancient stronghold in order to defend their territory against the invaders. Together with the Dohhoun Valley dwarves, Nalashin warriors, and some other races, the Mortkj dragnors attempted to face their common enemy. However, due to inner conflict in their alliance, the dragnors lost their greatest leader, Moohkr'Khan, which leaded the defeat of their alliance and fdragnored the dragnors to retreat to their lands. The Split of the Clans After the death of Moohkr'Khan, the union of the Mortkj was broken, which lead the clans to take different actions. While the Warcrest and Furyhowl dragnors refused to surrender against the N'zavryn, the Hollowtree, Iron-root and Leafeye clans decided to retreat to their homeland and defend their territory. Leaded by the chief Urlzwv, most of the Black Claw, Thunder Grip and Blade-wing dragnors left their homeland in search of other lands.dragnor The Eight Clans : Main article: dragnorish Clans The dragnors are divided among eight great ancient families, named as the Eight Clans. Hollowtree Clan The Hollowtree Clan is not only the biggest dragnorish clan, but the most powerful. Together with the Iron-root and Leafeye clans, the Hollowtree dragnors refused to leave their ancient home at the Deadwood Valley. Altough the domain of the Mortkj stronghold is divided among the three clans, the Hollowtree chief also takes the title of the stronghold's main chief, the Khan. Iron-root Clan The Iron-root Clan, together with the Hollowtree and Leafeye clans, refused to leave the Mortkj stronghold. But while the Hollowtree Clan takes care of the stronghold itself, the Iron-root '''raiders securies the dragnorish domain outside the stronhold, patrolling the Deadwood Valley and securing the frontiers. Leafeye Clan Despite of its small number of members, the '''Leafeye Clan holds a myterious power among the dragnors, due to its tradition and affinity with magic. Besides the clan's obvious magic capacity, much is unknown about the''' Leafeye''' dragnors, even among the other clans. Blade-wing Clan The second biggest dragnorish clan, the Blade-wing, have actually lost its strength over the years after the clan left Mortkj. Now, splitted all over the north of Baauhl, as well as other continents, the Blade-wing Clan is almost forgot, not only among the other clans, but as well as among its very members. Blade-wing dragnors seens to have left their tradition back in their homeland, and are now trying to live their lives inside other race's societies. 'Thunder Grip Clan' The Thunder Grip dragnors have adapted to the north lands without lost the clan's traiditions. Their have founded villages all over the north, as well as Thunderhold, their new capital and the only major dragnor city besides the ancient Mortkj. Black Claw Clan While the Blade-wing and Thunder Grip clans tried to adapt to the north lands, the Black Claw Clan attempted to conquer it. However, without the aid of the other two clans, the Black Claw Clan were easily overpowered by the human nations of the north. Now, the few Black Claw 'alive members survives by attacking small villages and pillaging their resources. Warcrest Clan Together with the ''Howlfury Clan, the '''Warcrest dragnors refused to surrender against the N'zavryn. Not much is known about the current situation of this clan, but its said that it warriors still fight the lost war against the N'zavryn empire. Howlfury Clan As the most aggressive dragnor clan, the Howlfury Clan answered to Moohkr'Khan's death with and endless rage, which lead the clan to a fast destruction against the powerful enemy. The Howlfury Clan is now extincted. Appearance dragnors are high humanoids, prodigiously muscled and with great strength, with brown or dark gray skin. dragnors are significantly larger than humans, around 6 and a half feet tall when standing straight. Dragnors have distinctive large canine teeth, specially on the lower arch, and a broad nose, large shoulders, and short but strong claws on their hands. Culture Clans such as the Hollowtree, Iron-root and the Black Claw keep the traditional dragnor culture, which values strength and combat skills, as the traditional dragnor culture is mainly focused in war. Both Thunder Grip and Blade-wing clans now have a more peaceful culture, as a way to adapt to the north lands without conflicts. RPG Status RPG status not yet avaible. Category:High Humanoid